Homecoming
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: Miley saw her boyfriend kissing another girl at homecoming.... will her bestfriend be able to heal her broken heart? find out in HOMECOMING. NILEY ONE SHOT


_**A/N: I know this might not make sense; I was kind of bored at school, so I wrote this lol!! Enjoy!! OH and the Mitchel in the story is not Mitchel Musso!!! This Mitchel is somebody that I know same goes for Rachel. And this is my first long story, but it is a NILEY ONE SHOT!! Tell me what you think!! And there is like no talking in this just to warn you. I'm kind of new to the process, so once I get comfortable with them talking I will. This one is just very descriptive.**_

***************

And there she sat, in the middle of the dance floor, watching her boyfriend of year

Kissing another girl. Bright lights surrounding her while couples were dancing around her so happily because it is homecoming. Every girl dreams about this night!! Miley on the other hand was not happy, she was heartbroken. Her boyfriend, Mitchel, was one of her best friends besides being her boyfriend. She would tell him any thing. Mitchel would know when she was sad, angry, happy, or in love. And she was surely in love with him!!

But now he is out of her life because of the stupid mistake he had made.

One of her best friends was going to homecoming too. His date, though, was Mitchel's sister, Rachel. Rachel was popular, and really pretty. She didn't really care much about Miley, though. She only liked Miley because it made her big brother happy. Nick was Miley's best friend. He knew that he could trust her and the same went for her. Nick was her age, nicer than he was in middle school. Miley, of course, knew he would be the way he is now, than was in middle school.

Miley couldn't take anymore of the dance, and luckily her drama teacher, that her dad has known, was there and asked her if she could sit in the theater. The theater, to Miley, was practically her life!! Miley loved to act and most of all she loved to sing!! Singing was her "destiny" is how she would put it. She never wanted to do anything else so much, but right songs, and sing. To get her mind cleared, she would always go to the school's theater, and that is where she wanted to go now!! The janitor ended up unlocking the door to the theater. And with that, Miley went inside.

Meanwhile, at the dance, Nick was wondering where Miley went. He hadn't seen her all night, and was starting to get a little worried. Then he realized that she could be with Mitchel, since that was her date. Nick had disliked Mitchel and he didn't know why. Mitchel was always nice and caring to Miley, but it seemed like that was all just a show. Nick figured out that if he could find Mitchel he can certainly find Miley. He wanted to talk to Miley and tell her why he has been kind of distant lately. After trying to find both Mitchel and Miley, he decided to ask his now ex-girlfriend, Rachel. He had broken up with her before the homecoming tickets were selling but he promised her that he would be her date!! Miley didn't know about the break up, and he was planning on telling her about a week ago, but Rachel kept pulling him away from Miley. So he decided to tell Miley tonight! Miley hears all of the gossip at school but she never spreads it or continues the rumor. She never thinks they are true, and some of them might be, but she doesn't want to get in other peoples business, well besides Nick's. If there is a rumor about Nick, she would just ask him what it was about and of course Nick would always tell her the truth. He was getting a little worried now, because Rachel said she hadn't seen either of them since they got there either. After he was finished talking to her, he needed a drink so he went to the punch bowl and got some punch. After he took a drink he turned around and there he saw it!! That was why he couldn't find Mitchel!! Mitchel was standing there with another girl, who definitely was not Miley, kissing her roughly too!! And Mitchel apparently didn't care who saw him kiss that low life who broke Miley's heart. Then it hit Nick, Miley had saw Mitchel kissing somebody else that wasn't her. Right then Nick knew exactly where to find her. He ran down the halls and into the lobby. Once he hit a door that he wanted, the theater. Nick took a deep breath and entered the theater slowly, hearing her cry. And with that he walked in.

*************************

Miley was sitting on the stage, her feet dangling. Her pink dress was all wrinkled, her hair still in a bun, mascara smeared all over her face, and now her hands. She was so fragile and miserable now. She needed a shoulder to cry on and she knew who would let her, Nick! But he was probably having the time of his life dancing with Rachel. She should be happy like she imagined him!!! But she didn't picture her dancing with Mitchel, she pictured Nick. Just then she heard the door slowly open, and to her surprise she didn't expect him to come and find her. There he was, handsome as ever. Miley didn't know what to say because she was surprised but happy that he came because she didn't want to be alone when she was that heartbroken.

Nick was coming down the stage slowly, taking in how fragile she looked. Once he reached Miley, he came up to her with welcoming arms. Nick was hurt knowing that Miley was hurt now. He didn't realize something else until she was in his arms. That he loved her, more than anything in the world!! He didn't want anyone to hurt her the way she is hurt now!!!! But for right now all he could say to her was "sorry, everything will be okay!"

Miley then, jumped off the stage and into Nick's arms. Miley felt safe now that she was with him. She didn't want to be hurt more and she knew that he would never hurt her.

Once Miley calmed down, she said to Nick, "I'm glad you came!!!" For about Five Minutes they were staring at each other seeing there souls.

With that Nick leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to hers with as much passion he had in him!! To his surprise she kissed him back with the same passion. Miley pulled away from the kiss and smiled that smile that Nick fell in love with. After Miley pulled away, Nick looked into her eyes and said the very words she wanted him to say, "I love you."

"Nick, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that!!!"

After he heard her say that he leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. In between the kiss he heard, "I love you, too"

***********************

_**A/N: thanks so much for reading; this took a lot of time!!! I was bored though!! LOL! Please tell me what you think. I will probably be posting more up shortly too!! THANKS FOR READING!!**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Dreamer17 (alli)**_


End file.
